


Guardian of Aether

by Kurisuta



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anna has Powers, Capture Magic, F/M, Fear, Ice Magic, Magic, Magic-Users, New Guardian, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Temporary Amnesia, alternate past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Jack is summoned to the Enchanted Forest of Arendelle. He is told he must watch over and guide Elsa, the newest Guardian. He is then stripped of his powers and memories, and made a servant in her castle, where the two grow up together. Will Jack regain his powers in time to save Elsa from being consumed by her inner darkness? Rewritten to include Pitch, Anna, and Ingrid!
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 3





	1. Pitch Black

Beautiful beyond imagination. There was magnificent landscape of the Realm, through the gleaming capital city, modern yet timeless.

The palace rose countless stories tall, gleaming with an other-worldly majesty, towering high above the Realm sprawled out before it.

This was Arendelle, ruled by King Harald and his Queen Sonja.

They had three daughters, the eldest being the heiress, Ingrid. Ingrid had long silver hair that she wore in a braid down her back and an imperious face with high cheekbones and silver hawk-like eyes. She wore a white silver filigree dress and was always protecting her two precious sisters, especially little Gerda.

Helga, the middle sister, was the most beautiful. She had long wavy blonde hair, worn in two braids down her back. She had blue eyes full of wisdom and knowledge.

Gerda was the youngest, with red hair piled in braids on top of her head. She had adorable freckles dotting her nose and bright green eyes.

The three of them were playing in the castle courtyard.

“Look, Gerda! Helga!” Ingrid said, pointing out a punctured kite. “It’s so beautiful!”

Gerda and Helga looked at it.

“It’s so sad and broken.” Helga said.

“Not that sad! Look at these beautiful ribbons!” Gerda said.

She and Helga began playing with it.

A boy walked over. “That kite belongs to me? Can I have it back please?”

Helga’s eyes narrowed, but kind Gerda handed it over.

“Ha!” The man grabbed Gerda, hoping for a ransom.

“Sister!” Ingrid ran forward. “Give her back NOW!”

A stream of ice rushed from her hands, breaking the tree branch and knocking the scoundrel unconscious.

Little did they know that this scoundrel was a young Pitch,who was at this time a human boy called Patrick. He had now begun his neverending vendetta against the magic of Arendelle.

Ingrid gazed at her hands. “What have I done?”

Helga helped up Gerda and the two started toward Ingrid.

“No! Stay back! I’m a monster!” Ingrid insisted.

“You are wrong, Ingrid. That was very brave what you did to protect us!” Helga countered.

“That’s right!” Gerda nodded emphatically. “We won’t tell anyone at all! It’s a sister’s promise!”

“We’ll help you conceal your powers. Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know.” Helga chanted.

Helga and Gerda took the three ribbons from the kite and they wrapped them around their wrists and all three chanted. “A sister’s promise.”

Xxx

Dancing and merrymaking were going on in Arendelle. It was King Harald’s birthday celebration.

The princesses were all of age, and they all had many suitors.

It was Ingrid alone who declined a dance with any of them.

Helga danced with Patrick, her suitor, while Ingrid kept a watchful eye. She had never liked him. They way he looked at all three of them, like they were a prize to collect.

Ingrid clenched her fists as he met her gaze, and the snowflakes began to fall.

Ingrid immediately stood and withdrew from the ballroom.

It was Helga who noticed her sister’s absence first. She went to Gerda, and took her to the bedchamber.

“What are you doing?” Helga asked.

“Leaving.” Ingrid said. “I am dangerous. I have not improved at all!”

“You can’t leave! You are the heir to Arendelle!” Gerda protested.

“Gerda, you will be a better leader than I could ever be.” Ingrid said. “I leave the throne, and Arendelle, to you.”

“Enough!” Helga said. “There is a place in Misthaven, a powerful sorcerer there by the name of Pitch. We will go to him, together. He can help you control your powers.”

Xxx

A great castle rose out of the mists. Misthaven was well named. This castle was hung with ivy and blossoming with flowers that grew into a great garden in the courtyard; Pitch was a well known herbalist.

Gerda clung to Helga. “Are you sure we should go to him? He is a sorcerer after all.”

“People say that.” Helga said. “I am sure he is just misunderstood.”

“You think so?” Ingrid said sarcastically as a dark man appeared in the mists.

He stood taller then the three princesses, and held a staff with an orb on it. His eyes were fathomless and his hair was dark. After a moment of consideration he let out a disconcerting laugh.

“Well don’t stand there in the fog all morning.” Pitch said. “Come in, daughters of Harald.”

The sisters entered the vast castle and sat in the lush chairs at the huge table.

“Lord Pitch, we would like to ask a favor.” Helga said.

“I know why you are here.” Pitch said. “I am prepared to help you, for a price.”

He laughed his lilting laugh again. It was quite unsettling.

“What do you want from us?” Ingrid said imperiously.

“Nothing sordid my dear.” Pitch said. “The ribbons that bind you together. You always keep them with you. Give them to me, and I will help you.”

The sisters exchanged a look, then consented, handing over the kite ribbons.

Pitch headed into what seemed to be a vault like the one in Arendelle. He returned after a time with gloves and an urn.

“These gloves will seal your powers.” Pitch said. “As long as you wear them, you will cast no ice. And the urn will seal you yourself away; if you become...dangerous.”

She smiled, showing all of her teeth in a fearsome way that had Gerda quaking and clinging fast to Helga.

“We don’t need the urn.” Helga protested. “We would never seal our sister away! And we are appalled that you would suggest—“

“Helga.” Ingrid stopped her. “Pitch is right. Who knows what sort of monstrous demon I could become. We will take the urn as well with our thanks, Lord Pitch.”

“But—“

“I am the eldest.” Ingrid said dangerously. “You will not go against me in this matter again. If I threaten innocent life, you must put an end to me.

The last thing they heard was the high lilting laugh of Pitch as they exited the castle. They heard it over the misty waves as they returned to Arendelle. His laughter at a cruel joke and an ominous foreboding.

Xxx

Ingrid stepped into the royal garden, admiring the white roses.

She took her gloves off to feel the petals between her fingers. She watched frost dance over the petals.

“Beautiful flowers, aren’t they, princess?” A voice said.

Ingrid spun to find Patrick standing before her. She knew he was Helga’s betrothed, and soon to be brother to her, but he always gave her a bad feeling.

But Gerda had always said to be kind to every member of their kingdom. Kindness makes a good Queen.

“Almost as beautiful as you.” Patrick whispered, his hand tracing over her cheek, down to her neck, tracing her bodice.

Horrified, Ingrid panicked and blasted him away with a stream of ice. She backed away against the garden wall, shaking in terror and sobbing.

“Ingrid? Ingrid!” Helga rushed in, and upon seeing Patrick, glared at him, knowing Ingrid would only have used her power if he had harmed her.

“Sh-She attacked me! This sorceress!” Patrick cried. “She tried to proclaim her love to me and I refused her, as you are my only love—and she attacked me!”

Ingrid looked pleadingly at her sister, saying nothing in her own defense.

“You fool! Do you think I would believe your lies?” Helga shouted. “How dare you lay your filthy hand on her and then try to shame her! You are no longer my betrothed!”

“Shame her?!” Patrick laughed. “This sorceress...this WITCH! You will regret spurning my affections! I will tell all of Arendelle what our future Queen is—a MONSTER!”

“I am NOT a monster!” Ingrid screamed, attacking him again.

This time, however, Patrick was ready. He grabbed the defenseless Helga and used her as a shield. The ice struck her and she became an ice statue, and then shattered.

“No...no...Helga...” Ingrid sobbed and held the shards of ice. “Helga please...Helga I’m so sorry...”

“I told you.” Patrick said. The shadows burned his disguise away. “You regret it don’t you? I am Pitch. Now that you see what it costs you; you fear me, and you fear your power. You will learn! Fear will always be your enemy! I will always be your enemy! And the enemy of all who wield ICE!”

Pitch vanished.

“Ingrid...what happened?” Gerda stood in the entryway.

“I...I killed her...” Ingrid shakily explained what had happened. “Oh Gerda it’s all my fault. I killed Helga...”

“No. You didn’t. This is Pitch’s doing.” Gerda said after Ingrid explained. “He shall be punished. Ingrid you did nothing wrong. He did this to her. Please...you must calm down. Everyone will understand if we just explain.”

“No. No...” Ingrid said, as ice skittered around them, frosting her favorite white roses. “Gerda remember your promise. You must entrap me before I kill again.”

“I-I cannot! You are my sister! We promised to protect our secret!” Gerda said.

“I am cursed. I am a demon, a monster. You swore not to go against me again!” Ingrid said. “This is the last thing I ask of you. The only thing I shall ever do for this country as it’s Queen! Entrap me, Gerda, save our people!”

Gerda wept, and entrapped her sister with the magical urn.

Somewhere in the darkness Pitch laughed.

Xxx

The years that passed were torment on Arendelle.

In the end, the new Queen Gerda came to Grand Pabbie of the Troll Kingdom, and begged him for aid.

“Erase these horrible memories. End this pain!” Gerda begged.

Grand Pabbie looked at her sadly. “If I do this, your kingdom with forget Helga and Ingrid ever existed. And Ingrid herself may also be affected; who knows what she will think when she is freed!”

“She must never be freed!” Agnarr said. “We cannot ever have a monster in our kingdom again!”

“You may regret your words, my king.” Grand Pabbie said, frowning.

“Let it be done.” Agnarr said.

A pulse went throughout the kingdom, and the pain and sorrow of the three sisters of Arendelle faded into distant memory.

xxx

Ingrid awoke inside the urn, placed her hands on the cage. Her sister had betrayed her and locked her away.

She opened her eyes and watched as the sun burst through.

The cold swirling in, but it never bothered her anyway.

Ingrid knew why she had awoken the only thing that could weaken the spell; another with magic like hers was being born right now.

Xxx

Baby Elsa smiled up at her mother and the snow burst into a blizzard outside.

Still unknown to them, the powers she tried to hide.

Gerda looked down at her daughter and saw her sister reflected there; a memory almost grasped but somehow touching air.

Beautiful bright blue eyes and pale hair. She looked so like Ingrid the memories pulled at Gerda’s heart.

But her soul belonged to the ice so did it follow that she too, like Ingrid, possessed a frozen heart.

Was she a monster?

Xxx

A scream of rage could be heard in the caves of northern Arendelle.

Deep in the frozen wasteland Ingrid tried so hard to break free.

But nothing could be done without a powerful group of three.

Still in the night, she quietly waited.

Until she sensed in a far away land, another soul of ice; Jack Frost.

Ingrid reached her magic out into the Enchanted Forest and stirred up the ancient Elemental Spirits. They would sense danger and call on the young Guardian.

And in the castle young Elsa slept the second to her plan.

She only needed Jack’s power to unlock the door and set her free.

One more.

The Power of Three.

Xxx

The morning broke with bright sunlight.

When Anna was born.

Ingrid was overjoyed.

The final piece to the puzzle.

Soon...

Soon...


	2. Unique Snowflake

Jack Frost stood in the Enchanted Forest. He was surrounded by the four elements: Fire, Air, Water, and Earth.

They swirled around him and he could hear their voices on the Spirit Winds.

“We have called you here, Jack Frost, because you defeated Pitch.” Air said.

“What does Pitch have to do with this place?” Jack leaned on his staff, confused.

“Pitch was once human just like you.” Water said. “He was a nobleman in this land named Patrick, who dabbled in the dark arts, and was scorned by a princess who had the same powers as you.”

“You think Pitch would come back here after I defeated him?” Jack wondered, flying up into the air and back down again.

“He has a score to settle.” Fire said. “The woman who scorned him; we believe he still loves her and will someday reach out to her...but all of that is not of import.”

“Well.” Jack said. “I sort of think it is!”

“A new Guardian needs to be nurtured Jack.” Earth said, calming him down. “She will be targeted by Fear, by Pitch. We want you to protect her.”

“She cannot become a Guardian on her own.” Water worried.

“That is why we have called you here, Guardian of Fun.” Fire commanded.

“We will use our power to age you in time with her.” Air said loftily. “You will go to her, become a servant in the palace, befriend her.”

“But you must go as a mortal.” All Four commanded.

Jack leaned on his staff. “I will do as you say.”

All four elements built in strength and blasted Jack.

His form was twisted until he was a child, the same age as Elsa, and his hair turned from white back to its original brown. His powers of ice left his body and hit the sky where they made a snowflake shaped firework.

Xxx

Elsa woke in her bed, half asleep.

She heard something, voices, and felt a horrible chill, though she never felt cold.

Elsa looked over at Anna, and there was a tall, shadowy figure standing over her bed!

It looked as if the man was weaving darkness into Anna’s head!

Elsa rushed out of bed and, without thinking, struck Pitch with a blast of ice, face twisted in rage.

“Get out of here!” She shouted. “Get away from my sister!”

Pitch only turned to her and smiled. “How like Ingrid you are—you have the same eyes.”

“It didn’t work?” Elsa looked at her hands.

“No, it didn’t.” Pitch advanced on her. “You’ll never be rid of me, Elsa of Arendelle. Fear will plague your every thought until you are consumed by ice and darkness.”

SPLAT! A Snowball hit Pitch in the face.

Jack, the servant boy that played with Elsa and Anna all the time, was standing at the window.

“Ha ha!” Anna was awake now and laughing at Pitch. “You look funny.”

Jack passed around snowballs and they pelted Pitch until he disappeared.

“Well, now that we’re all up—who wants to go ice skating?” Jack grinned.

The three snuck out of the the palace to the frozen pond.

“Do the magic!” Jack encouraged as the three skated.

“Do it Do it!” Anna shouted.

Elsa started waving her hands together and suddenly snowflakes appeared forming a snowball.

“Ready?” Elsa asked.

"Yeah!" Jack and Anna said.

Elsa threw the snowball into the air and it burst out creating flakes around the room.

"This is amazing!" Anna sang, skating circles around them.

Elsa and Anna built a snowman, after they finished building him Elsa moved his stick arms around."Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Suddenly there was a crack and a snap under Elsa’s feet.

“ELSA!” Jack lunged forward—too late!—as Elsa crashed into the sub-zero temperature water.

Elsa’s hand shot out of the water and her magic struck Jack—just as he dove into the water after her.

Despite the ice magic weaving it’s way into his body, Jack swam deep into the lake and saved the Princess, bringing her to the warm hearth in the palace and explaining to her parents.

As the King and Queen discussed what to do about Elsa’s wayward power, Jack never left the princess’ side.

When Elsa finally woke, she gasped. “Jack...your hair is white!”

Jack just chuckled. “We match.”

Suddenly he clutched his head and fell to the floor, unconscious.

“JACK!” Elsa caught him. “Mother! Father! We have to do something! He saved me; we have to save him!”

“I think I know someone who can help.” The King said, gathering the unconscious Jack in his arms.

Xxx

As they were caring for Jack and Elsa, no one noticed Anna slip away. The King and Queen had put her to bed, but, being Anna, she had gotten up and wandered around.

She heard a shadow calling her.

Anna thought that all magic was good and fun, like Elsa. She knew nothing of the shadows and dark magic, and thanks to Elsa and Jack, she did not fear Pitch and his manipulation.

“Little lost girl without a place. Little girl who followed the darkness in her heart...” Pitch called in the shadows.

Anna followed the voice into the darkness, back to her room where Pitch waited.

“Reject the world you knew before, or you can never make it. Little girl who's never awakened. I am the one you have been looking for, the one who truly needs you.” Pitch said, beckoning her.

He held out his hand to the innocent, bright, light hearted princess.

“Come . . . Come to me . . .”

Anna took his hand, and vanished into the Shadows.


	3. Icy Potential

The King and Queen took the children and rode their horses through a forest, as they rode off a trail of ice was left behind them.

Elsa looked back as the icy trail came from Jack’s dangling hand. She was horrified. Had she cursed her friend with her horrible power?

The King and Queen with Elsa and the unconscious Jack stood in the middle of an ancient ruin.

“Please, help!” King said. “This boy was struck down saving my daughter!”

Suddenly a bunch of rocks tumbled down the valley toward them and surrounded them, then they rocks unfolded and turned into trolls.

“It's the king!” Troll said.

The head troll, Grand Pabbie, who also happened to be a Lesser Guardian himself, approached the King and Queen. He gave Jack a knowing look, being aware of his quest; which of course was not destined to end here.

“Your Majesty!” Grand Pabbie took Elsa's hand. “Born with the powers or cursed?”

“Uh...born. And they're getting stronger.” King said.

The Queen laid Jack out on a marble pedestal for the Grand Pabbie to look at.

Jack looked as if he was sleeping, his hair fully white now, and his skin pale, no longer looking mortal at all, as ice magic sparked by Elsa that was inert in his body flickered around his fingers.

The Grand Pabbie took one look and knew that Jack was starting to awaken, not just to his powers, but also to his old memories.

He considered his options, then realized to his dismay that in order to return Jack to his mortal self, he would have to take away his memories of the magic between him and Elsa. But it must be done carefully; their bond must not be severed.

“Here, here.” Grand Pabbie kneeled in front of Jack and placed his hand on Jack’s head.” You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.”

“Do what you must.” King said.

“Jack...” Elsa whimpered.

“I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe.” Pabbie pulled out from Jack’s head memories of Elsa and Jack playing, which floated above them. Swirling in with the memories was the icy blue magic, which now had left Jack’s hands, his hair turning back to brown. “But don't worry, I'll leave the fun.” He changed all of her memories of Elsa's magic to show ordinary memories of the two playing out in the winter snow and put them back in his head “He will be okay.”

“But he won't remember I have powers?” Elsa asked.

“It's for the best. Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it.” Pabbie showed a silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes. “But also great danger.” One of the snowflakes turned red and into icy spikes. “You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy.”The spikes turned into human form which then attacked the silhouette of adult Elsa, this frightened Elsa and she turned to her father who held her protectively.

“No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Jack and Anna.” King said.

Elsa looked down at her sleeping friend, guilt and fear riddled in her expression, knowing that things could never be the same.

The castle doors and windows were closed and the three friends were separated from each other, Jack watched as Elsa went past him without a word even as he attempted to ask her to play. Jack watched with concern as Anna, once a brightand happy child, was fine by day; but by night the castle echoed with her screams. Jack could no longer protect her from Pitch; even though he himself didn’t know who that person was.

Elsa closed and locked the door, something she had never done before. Anna did the same, though by day she resumed play with Jack.

Jack looked sad and confused, and returned to the servants quarters.


End file.
